valkyrie_anatomiafandomcom-20200213-history
Valkyrie Anatomia Wikia
WingedHao on the Valkyrie Anatomia Reddit has graciously provided a set of basic translations for the game's UI. You can view them here. Anybody can contribute to this wiki via direct edits or comments! Kamose's exclusive orb Blazing Orb has been added in this event, and Yggrasil Branches that are used for Character Potential Boards are available as well. Enemies are weak to Ice and Holy. There is currently a small set of quests related to the new character Peppo. Peppo can only be obtained via the gacha, but you do not need her to do these quests. They are simply a free 100 gems for under 25 AP. This Advent Quest allows you to challenge Blanc Lumiere three times per day and rewards items to unlock nodes of the Character Potential Board. There are three difficulties: 20k, 40k, and 80k. Enemies are weak to Dark. She drops Blue and Purple color vials. Advent bosses rotate over time and each boss will drop different items. The game got a significant update on 8/28. The most important are: * Each character now has a large Character Potential Board containing bonuses that you can unlock for them, ranging from extra stats to abilities. They require items dropped from a new type of boss (such as Lady Morunya above) to unlock. To adjust for this, caps on stats have been raised significantly. Yggdrasil Branches, needed for some board unlocks, will be granted as occasional login rewards until 10/5. * Some characters got a unique Limited Skill that has different recharge conditions. The characters that have them so far are Lenneth, Sadamitsu, Freya, Syla, Mystina, Brahms, Gladys, Lezard, Ailyth, Jelanda, Arngrim F, Lucia (Summer), Ingrid (Summer), Lenneth (Summer), Hrist (Summer), Silmeria (Summer), Alice, and Peppo. * The tutorial has been improved and includes a Tutorial Challenge Board that rewards a 6* light sword that heals. There is an artifact festival happening until 9/12. Each day will have two different artifacts on pickup, and if you do an 11-pull you are guaranteed to get at least one 6* weapon. For each 11-pull you will get an artifact ticket. If you collect 15 artifact tickets you can trade them in for an artifact of your choice. Each day, the pulls can also reward Talismans for each weapon type, which are used to unlock some of the character board branches. You can view the daily banners at the bottom of this page to decide if/when you want to pull. From 8/31 to 9/19 the new character Peppo is available. There is a step-up gacha for it that rewards tickets, and if you gather enough tickets you can exchange them for a guaranteed artifact for the character. There was also a new story chapter added. Note: Peppo does have a Character Skill, which I will add to the character template over the weekend. Peppo Lasts until 9/25. This is a tower-style event where each floor has you fighting increasingly powerful bosses. Each boss beaten gives a unique reward. Some of the significant rewards are weapon limit breakers, rainbow books for limit breaking characters, gold and silver gacha tickets, and wood and iron rings for leveling artifacts. Recommended strength levels range from 1,500 to 81,500 depending on floor, and usually increase by 1,000 power per floor. The Unanswered Prayers event to get Nachi is being re-run until 9/19. Characters Character Potential Boards Basic UI Translations VA Subreddit Japanese Wiki Orb Skills Important Note: Event discussions can be found on the Valkyrie Anatomia subreddit. Category:Browse Category:Valkyrie Anatomia Category:Valkyrie Profile